


Sweet child o'mine

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Adorable Tony Stark, Awesome Pepper Potts, Babysitting, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Singing, Song Lyrics, Tony Stark Feels, Tony is the Best Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Tony tries to calm down baby Morgan after she wakes up crying
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 34





	Sweet child o'mine

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt has been made 
> 
> Thanks for reading

'I won't be long, you got this Tony' she said. 

'But Pep, what if...' he started.

'There's no if, you're a genius there's nothing you can't handle, you have everything in you, you just need to use it.' and with a kiss on his cheek she walked out of the room leaving him with their three weeks old daughter for the first time. 

'If you say so' he mumbled to himself before sitting next to the baby's crib, the sight of her sleeping immediately easing his mind. 

That was an hour ago, now the picture wasn't peaceful at all, in fact Tony was on the verge of panicking because his lovely daughter was crying and he didn't know what to do. For a second he contemplated calling Pepper and asking her what to do, but then her voice echoed in his mind, she trusted him to be able to take care of their daughter, she encouraged him all the time and the least he wanted to do was disappoint her like all those years ago. 

So, he took a deep breath, approached the crib and started talking,

“Morgan, light of my life, my one and only, please don't cry, please calm down..." it wasn't helping at all. The baby's cheeks were flushed and she didn't look like she could get tired from crying.

"FRIDAY ?"

"Yes, boss ?"

"Is something wrong with her ?" 

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Great...she needs Pepper then...mom will be back any moment sweetheart, please don't make daddy cry too." now he was indeed panicking, his mind going through everything he had read about babies and the reasons why you shouldn't let a baby cry for too long.

"Maybe a bit of music..." then he remembered something about physical touch, smell, familiar voices and decided to improvise. 

It couldn't get worse and besides crazy ideas and improvisations were his things, so there wasn't a lot that could go wrong. 

He slowly picked her up, extremely careful of her head, treating her as the most precious person in the world, which was true. 

She was the most precious person in his life.

"Shhh...daddy's here, he won't let anything bad happen to you...shh..." he gently held her close to his heart, one hand supporting her head while it rested on his shoulder, her tiny hands trying to hold onto his shirt as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Shhh...shhh..." he needed to be patient and not to give up, this was his daughter, a dream come true, someone he'd die and fight for without a second thought.

Suddenly a memory of his mother singing to him floated on his mind and the warmth that memory brought washed over him and he knew what to do.

'She's got a smile that it seems to me...." he hummed

'Reminds me of childhood memories' he continued keeping his voice low and as soothing as possible,

'where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky' then he started gently swaying in an attempt to increase the soothing effect. 

He basically pushed everything he had learned and read out of his mind and let his instincts take over, he allowed the song to take over as his body started relaxing while the tension was slowly fading away.

'Ohhh, sweet child of mine...' his lips pulled into a soft smile as he butchered the song with his crappy singing, but he could feel that he had caught Morgan's attention and that her crying had quieted down.

Encouraged by the progress he continued his tone lighter and louder, yet remaining soothing.

'I'd hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain...' 

Pretty soon while he was singing the same two lines for the third time, he noticed that Morgan wasn't crying anymore. His sweet angel was quiet, so in curiosity he looked down to see what was going on and his heart melted when he saw that his daughter was struggling not to fall asleep.

Somehow he had managed to lull her back to sleep, he did something he didn't think he could and for the first time since her birth he felt hope bloom inside of him. 

There was a chance for him to do this important thing right. He was going to be the best dad he could, a dad such an angel deserved.

"Shhh...sleep angel...daddy's gonna watch over you and sing to you off-key until you grow old enough to tell him to stop." and he continued with the rocking movements and the singing.

'Ohhh...sweet child o'mine' he even closed his eyes, pressed a gentle kiss on his daughter's head before he continued humming, low enough so he would not wake her up.

When it came time to put her back in the crib, he simply didn't want to let her go, so he sat on the couch next to it, made himself comfortable, careful of Morgan's position and whether she was safe sleeping like that and decided to wait for Pepper to return.

That's how Pepper found them, Tony laying on his back, cradling Morgan in his arms, her head over his heart while both of them were sleeping.

She knew he could handle it, now she only needed the footage, so she could tease him about how silly his panicking was.


End file.
